Come play with me
by menidliketofuck
Summary: Jonathan finally gets out of Arkham and plans on meeting his friend. The problem is someone plans on getting to him before. WARNING! Jonathan gets brutally raped in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three days since I've entered this place, a place for lunatics not for me. I've been denying food ever since I've been here. The guards that bring the food I hate them. They're the only things preventing me from leaving this hell hole. I want nothing to do with them everything they touch is tainted. Their faces long and tense, they laugh in my face and say I'm crazy. I'm trying to hold back hurting them.

The second week of being here I still hadn't eaten. I still refuse to eat anything they put their meaty hands on.

They came in at the usual time, but it was different. They didn't laugh they were actually serious for once. "Feeding time!" The tall white male grabbed a spoon full of some sort of a light pink paste and shoved it into my mouth. It sizzled and left a bad after taste. I couldn't hold it down anymore and quickly found myself vomiting in the corner. Then I heard them laughing like they always do. They walked up behind me. The larger male grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. The other man got another spoon full of that in-edible substance and held it up to my mouth.

"Eat" he said in a forceful tone.

I clenched my teeth and looked away in defiance.

"Open his mouth will ya!" Large tanned hands gripped my lower jaw and held my mouth open. The man shoved the spoon deep down my throat, he wanted to make sure I swallowed it. He was distracted so I kicked him on the side of his face and bit the fingers of the man holding me. Surprisingly they both let go of me. I was stunned, so stunned I couldn't even move. There was a voice in my head.

"Run, it's your last chance to leave." It kept repeating itself in my head. So I got up and ran, I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get out of this straight jacket, but even more I needed to get out of this place. I ran into the hallway where I saw a window. The voice spoke to me again. "Use the glass." I smashed my body against the window repeatedly breaking it after about 15 minutes. The fabric covering my right hand finally ripped open. I was able to tear off the right arm of the jacket off. I was free of it, now only to escape.

I looked out the window and realized I was on the second floor. I froze out of fear. It started speaking to me again. "Jump, you can do it." I listened to it. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and finally jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed in the thorn covered bushes on the side of the building and must I say it hurt like hell. I got up and shook the leaves off of myself and tried fixing my hair. Thank God I was wearing clothes underneath otherwise I would have been naked and I don't want that at all. I began walking away and took one last look at that horrible place.

The nurses inside were running around frantically inside clearly looking for me. Finally smiling after weeks I left. Night began falling and I was hungry as hell. I would have stopped somewhere but people were probably looking for me so I avoided that. Before I knew it I was back at my place. I was absolutely disgusted.

Everything was unkempt and disheveled it was utter chaos. Well really the whole mess wasn't a surprise since the last time I was here I threw things everywhere looking for some new drugs I created. My stomach rumbled "I could always clean later."

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. What a grotesque sight it was. Rotting food was everywhere some mold even got on the door. I looked up and down looking for something decent to eat but failed. I slammed the fridge door shut and started looking through the cabinets finding some instant noodles. "At least it's food" I said loudly. I filled the cup with some boiling water.

The water had burned my hand causing me to drop the remaining water. I kicked the pot across the room in rage. I really regretted that decision because the moment I kicked it I slipped and hit the back of my head against the floor. "AGH!" I yelled probably louder than 1,000 griffins.

It hurt like fuck. I touched the back of my head to make sure it wasn't bleeding. It wasn't but I laid there anyways because my entire body was in pain. About ten minutes later I finally decided to get up; I hopped on the counter and started eating the noodles they were plain and a bit dry but it sure as hell beat the food at Arkham. I was bored, almost as bored as I was at that hell hole of a place. At least over here I had a bit of freedom. There was a telephone booth and I decided I was going to go call my friend Ross, a good friend of mine really. I began dialing his number "_567-9567" _I started thinking.

The phone rang several times then he finally answered the phone. "Hello Jonathan." I was confused; this wasn't my regular number so how did he know it was me? "How did you know it was me?" "I answer every number like this just in case it really was you."

I stopped for a second and held he phone away from my face to think. I held the phone back against the side of my head and stayed silent because I really didn't' know what to say about that. "So how'd you get out" I sighed out of relieve that he made things less awkward.

"Well the guards got distracted so I knocked them to the ground and escaped." The other line stayed silent for a while and I got a bit worried "It took me a bit of time to process that information but anyways want to come over to my place tonight so we can fuck up Gotham some more?"

I was surprised he asked me so abruptly but I really did miss the times we'd scheme together so of course I said yes. "Come over now if you like I don't really care." I looked around myself to make sure no one was around "I'll be on my way then-" He hung up on me right before I could even finish my sentence and it really ticked me off.

I walked for about 20 minutes before reaching the subway. It was late and only one more ride was available.

I stepped inside and no one was on, it really wasn't a surprise though. The people who were successful would ride in the morning and during the day, the poor would come later when the sun was setting and no one would ride at night unless there was a party involved which really nowadays you rarely see any of since the crime rate has gone up.

I stood by the door wanting to get off as soon as possible. Something brushed against my hip I figured it was probably just a fly since I really didn't smell that good at the time. I started thinking to myself "is someone following me?"

I turned around and no one was there. Figuring it was just my imagination I took some of the pills in my pocket to calm down.

The bus came to a stop and I slowly stepped out trying to remain calm. I began walking out of the subway when I heard someone call my name. "Jonathan" the voice was teasing and it definitely couldn't have been one of the voices in my head it was too calm. My pace sped up automatically as if it were an instinct.

"Wait up for me Jonathan I just want to play with you" the voice was getting closer to me and I began to run. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer to me.

I turned around and again no one was behind me I turned back around because that wasn't going to stop me. A hand grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me into an alley causing me to stumble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning graphic rape in this chapter.**

* * *

I looked up at the figure holding me it was about 6'5 and completely towered over me. It was definitely male but I couldn't get a good look at his face all I could tell about him was that he was fat as hell. "Let go of me this instant!" He refused and I struggled against his brutal strength. The circulation in my arm was starting to cut off I could feel it becoming numb. I noticed his crotch area was wide open so I formed a fist with my free hand and hit him as hard as I could there. The punch automatically made him let go. I successfully escaped the alley but he quickly caught up to me.

He grabbed me from behind and it made me frustrated that I could barely fight back. Why did I have to be so weak in this situation? Before I knew it I was pushed into another alley it was pretty much the same as the other only this one had more light. This was probably the only time I was thankful for light, I was so used to the dark but I wanted someone _anyone _to just look over here and get me out of this mess. I turned my neck to the side trying to get a good look at his face only to realize he was wearing a mask. He pulled out a knife and I was almost certain I was about to get mugged sadly I was wrong.

Something hard was pressed against the center of my back. Was it a gun? No, a gun would've either been colder or burned if it had just been fired. It had to have been the man's erection. "Don't do this to me I've been through enough." It only made him laugh. He held the knife to my neck and began trying to unzip my pants I struggled again. I really regretted my decision; he pressed the knife against my throat and I could feel some blood leak down.

My pants were down to my knees and my briefs began sliding down on their own. The man unzipped his own pants and they came down like falling rocks. "Fuck no underwear" I thought to myself. Then again rapists tend to not wear anything underneath. The only thing preventing him from entering me was the thin fabric of my underwear and that wasn't going to hold up very long. I whimpered and tried holding back my tears praying that this was only just another one of my sick hallucinations.

My briefs finally gave up and so did my tears. I was stunned and couldn't move, the rapist knew there was no point in keeping the knife there so he took it down and put it back in his pocket. He turned my head back and removed my glasses taking a deep look into my eyes. People usually admired my eyes so it was no surprise he was looking at me like this. He pushed into me and I cried out in pain. Sadly even though I was in my 30's I was still a virgin and I really regretted not losing it before.

He started thrusting and I felt a substance leak down my thighs. I looked down and saw blood. He wrapped a hand around my cock pumping it harshly almost scratching it with those dirty nails of his giving me a shameful erection.

I started screaming begging for someone to help me letting more tears flow out. It was no use, we both knew none of the bastards in this town were gonna help me. My insides were probably ripped apart by now. Even with all this pain I was still turned on and it made me feel so ashamed of myself.

Some pre-cum leaked out of the top of my cock seconds before I finally ejaculated. He still didn't stop and continued thrusting no matter what I tried. Almost all of my energy was gone I could barely stand up. One last thrust and he finished his semen filled me. It began leaking out and he pushed me to the side. I sure didn't have the strength to stay up I fell to the ground and tried my best to get into a fetal position. It hurt to feel his erection just rip out of me and I let out soft whimpers. He raised his foot kicking me in the ribs. My body went into a numb state and I could only lay there as he called me a whore and walked off.

It would've been about 12 right now I shut my eyes and within 15 minutes fell into a deep sleep hoping that I'd wake up at about five just to pull my pants up and avoid any more humiliation, but for now that would have to wait.


End file.
